The present disclosure relates generally to input/output (I/O) processing, and in particular, to providing features to facilitate transport mode I/O operations.
Input/output (I/O) operations are used to transfer data between memory and I/O devices of an I/O processing system. Specifically, data is written from memory to one or more I/O devices, and data is read from one or more I/O devices to memory by executing I/O operations.
To facilitate processing of I/O operations, an I/O subsystem of the I/O processing system is employed. The I/O subsystem is coupled to main memory and the I/O devices of the I/O processing system and directs the flow of information between memory and the I/O devices. One example of an I/O subsystem is a channel subsystem. The channel subsystem uses channel paths as communications media. Each channel path includes a channel coupled to a control unit, the control unit being further coupled to one or more I/O devices.
The channel subsystem and I/O device may operate in a transport mode that supports the transfer of one or more command control blocks to transfer data between the I/O devices and memory. A transport control word (TCW) specifies one or more I/O commands to be executed. For commands initiating certain I/O operations, the TCW designates memory areas associated with the operation, the action to be taken whenever a transfer to or from the area is completed, and other options.
Such I/O operation systems are typically concerned with processing individual operations as either input data operations (e.g., read operations) or output data operations (e.g., write operations). These systems typically do not support bi-directional operations, and particularly do not include capability for generating or transferring indications of bidirectional support.